


The Statue of Love

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: The legend states: 'If you kiss your true love by the statue, then the wings will flap, signifying that person really is your true love.' Yugi wants to try this with Yami, but is worried that it may not work.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The Statue of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work that I published 5 years ago today on fanfiction.net. Today, I'm publishing it here on AO3! Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was a beautiful autumn Saturday in Domino City. The sun was shining, people were happily moving about, and the environment was vibrant.

Yugi Muto was currently sitting on the living room couch, watching TV. The young teen couldn’t find anything decent to watch, so here he was, flipping through the channels.

“How can today be Saturday and there’s nothing good to watch?” He sighed.

He kept flipping through the channels, when suddenly, his attention got caught on a news report on the screen.

_“It’s called the ‘Statue of Love!’”_

‘Statue of Love? What could this be about?’ Interested, he put the remote down on the coffee table and intently listened to the news report.

_“Citizens here at Domino Park have just come across the statue of an angel with wings.”_

On the screen showed a picture of a large, marble statue standing on a high pedestal. The statue was a woman with wings, indicating that she is an angel. She was wearing a long gown covering her toes and was standing in an elegant pose.

‘Pretty.’ Yugi thought.

_“This statue was unveiled not too long ago. Locals here have been going on about a certain legend behind the statue. The legend states that if you kiss your true love by this statue, then the wings will flap, signifying that the person is really your significant other.”_

Hearing this, Yugi’s cheeks began coloring to a pink hue. He already had a person in mind.

_“Some couples have already tried fulfilling the legend, and they say it really works! If you feel that you know your significant other, then you may want to put your true love to the test, come down here, and find out for yourselves! Reporting here live at Domino Park, Domino News.”_

Click!

Yugi turned the TV off with one swift press of the power button on the remote. His face was cherry red by now, and his feelings from that one report were going haywire. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, thinking about the one person that he hoped could really be his true love.

Yami.

Yami is Yugi’s darker half, and closest friend of all time. He is Yugi’s guardian and a wonderful role model for the young teen. He is intelligent, handsome, confident, and is always up for a challenge. To Yugi, Yami is perfect and there isn’t a thing he would want to change about him.

Both males have been through so much together. Through time, the duo has developed an unbreakable bond that will surely last to the end of time. However, Yugi has recently developed certain feelings for Yami. Feelings that are stronger than ‘like’, ‘puppy love’, and a ‘crush’.

Feelings of love.

“But…what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me?” Yugi sighed and opened his eyes.

“But then again…what if he does? I’ll never know until I try out the legend…I just want to know if he loves me or not. The suspense is eating me up inside.” He blushed to a darker shade of red. “I’ll…ask him to come to the statue with me, I’ll kiss him, and then I’ll find out if we were meant to be.”

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand rest on his right shoulder. He slightly jumped, turned around, and looked up. Deep crimson eyes full of concern were staring at him.

It was Yami.

“Aibou, are you alright? You seem troubled by something.”

Yugi fought the urge to blush right there in front of his best friend.

“U-Um, it’s nothing, Y-Yami. I was just…thinking about some things.”

Yami raised an eyebrow. “Hmm…if you’re sure.” He removed his hand from Yugi’s shoulder and was about to walk into the kitchen, when Yugi suddenly called out to him.

“Yami?”

He turned around. “Yes?”

Yugi looked down and twiddled his thumbs. A faint blush came across his cheeks. “Do you have any plans this evening?”

Yami looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Hmm...no, not this evening.” He looked down, back at Yugi. “How come?”

“I was wondering if you could come with me somewhere.”

“What place did you have in mind?”

Yugi shifted in nervousness now. “Just…a certain place I saw on the news. Somewhere down at the park.”

Yami had a genuine smile on his face. “I’d be more than happy to join you to wherever you’d like to go this evening.” 

Yugi raised his head, amethyst eyes shining in hope. “Really? Thank you, Yami!” He stood up from the couch. “I was hoping we could leave in about an hour?”

Yami chuckled. “No problem, Aibou.” He smiled again at Yugi and continued his way to the kitchen.

Yugi’s heart was racing a million miles a minute now. ‘He’s coming with me. Now’s my chance! He’ll either return my feelings…or reject me.’ Yugi hung his head a little as he walked up the steps. ‘Come on, Yugi. It’s now or never!’

* * *

Yugi was standing in his room, looking into his mirror, mentally preparing himself.

‘Okay, I can do this. Yami is coming with me to the park. We get there, go to the statue, I kiss him…if I don’t chicken out, and then the wings may flap…I sure hope they do.’ He sighed. ‘Well, here goes…’ With that, he walked over to his door, and stepped into the hall.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you may have forgotten about our little trip.”

Yugi walked to the staircase and looked down. There was Yami, standing right by the front door with his hands in his pockets. He was looking up at his hikari and smiling warmly, making Yugi’s heart melt.

“Are you ready to go?”

A faint blush made its way across Yugi’s cheeks. “Y-Yes…” He stammered. ‘Come on, Yugi. Keep it together!’

The young teen walked down the stairs, and they both walked out the front door, leaving the Game Shop.

Both males were walking down the sidewalk, the cool autumn air whipping across their skins. They were both silent on their way to the park. Yugi would look at other things to keep his nerves down and temporarily distract himself, just until they reached their destination.

Moments later, they arrived at the park. The colors maroon and orange combined across the late-afternoon sky, indicating that nighttime was drawing near. There were no children about, and there were just a few other folks in the area, minding their own business.

“You wanted to come to the park at this time of day? Interesting, Yugi.” Yami mused.

Yugi blushed, immediately remembering why they were there. “O-Oh! I wanted to come to a certain place inside of the park. Just please follow me.”

The two walked along the dirt path for a while. Suddenly, there was a special area off to the side with some trees surrounding it in a circular formation. There were roses aligning the ground in a presentable pattern. In the center of all these natural decorations, there was the same statue that Yugi saw on the news report.

‘There it is! Well…here goes nothing.’ Yugi took in a deep breath, released it, and turned to Yami. He pointed towards the statue. “This is where I wanted to come to. I saw this statue in the news and I wanted to see it in person.”

Yami smiled as he looked at the statue. “It is quite the structure. Let’s have a closer look.”

Both males walked up to the statue and stood in front of it.

Yugi looked at Yami closely. He was gazing intently at the statue. ‘I wonder what is going on through his mind, but I can’t think about that now. I need to remember what I came here for.’

Yugi took a deep breath and turned entirely to Yami. “Yami?”

Yami turned to him. “Yes, Aibou?”

“I didn’t just want to look at the statue in person. There is actually another reason why I wanted to come here.”

“Okay, what’s the reason?”

Yugi’s heart was pounding quicker now. He knew that this was it. This was the moment, _the_ moment that he had to tell Yami his feelings. He managed to have Yami come with him to the park, he didn’t want to back out now.

Yugi took in a shaky breath and said, “Over the past few years that we’ve been friends, I’ve always felt a feeling of friendship towards you, but as the months progressed, those feelings became even stronger. I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, and it has eventually turned into something more…” He took in a deep breath, “Yami, I love you.”

Yami stared at Yugi with an unreadable expression. It was difficult to tell what thoughts were going through his mind at the moment.

Yugi blushed and averted his eyes from Yami’s. ‘Oh no…I’ve made a big mistake! Now he’s going to reject me and now things are going to be awkward between us. I’m so embarrassed…’

Yugi took in a shaky breath, looked up at Yami, and said, “Yami, I’m sorr-”

Warm, smooth lips were over Yugi’s. Yugi stared wide-eyed at the person who was kissing him. Yami. Yami was kissing him! Yugi was confused, but a little excited at the same time. It took some time, but Yugi eventually moved his lips against Yami’s as well in the sweet, gentle kiss.

Yami decided to take it a step further and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his strong arms around Yugi’s lithe waist. Yugi slightly moaned, reaching his hands up to grip Yami’s shoulders. Both males were lost in a sea of pleasure, enjoying the feel of their lips on each other’s.

Suddenly, without warning, the angel statue began to glow. Yami and Yugi pulled apart, still wrapped in each other’s embraces, to look up at the statue.

The wings on the statue began to slowly flap. The wings picked up speed and progressively flapped faster, causing the leaves on the trees to rustle in the breeze they caused.

Yugi gasped and whispered. “It’s...happening! The wings…they’re moving!” He exclaimed in astonishment, his eyes never leaving the statue.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled, turning his attention back to the statue.

The wings on the statue flapped a little longer, and then they eventually stopped. The statue stopped glowing as well.

Both males turned their attention back toward each other once again.

Yugi reluctantly pulled out from Yami’s arms, and blushed a beet red. “Y-Yami…why did you kiss me?” Yugi was curious as to why Yami did that, not that Yugi minded, because he didn’t. He just expected Yami to dismiss him after finding out he loved him.

Yami chuckled and stared at Yugi with earnest, honest crimson eyes, “Because, I wanted to know if you were my true love or not.”

Yugi look at Yami wide-eyed. He was shocked! How did Yami know about the legend? “How did you-?”

“I saw the report about the statue yesterday. The moment I heard the legend on it, I immediately wanted to bring you here to the park to try it out, but you were busy working on homework at the time. So, I didn’t ask you then. You just beat me to it today.” Yami smirked.

Yugi could not believe what he was hearing. Yami was going to initially bring him here?

A soft, but firm hand on his cheek brought Yugi out of his thoughts. Yugi looked up into warm crimson eyes. He saw many emotions running through them, but he couldn’t help but see the one that was the most noticeable one of all. Love.

“Yugi,” Yami began, “I love you, too. Your happiness, your friendliness, your innocence…all those, and so much more draw me to you. I even had a crush on you, until I realized that I felt something stronger towards you. I knew it was love. You are my light, and just seeing your face every single day makes my entire world complete. I love you, Yugi.”

At this point, Yugi had developed tears into his eyes. His yami, his other half, loves him back. He was brimming with pure excitement now.

Yugi ran into Yami’s arms and hugged him tight, relief and happiness running through his body. Yami smiled and returned Yugi’s hug. The two stayed like that for a while, just happy to be in their lover’s presence. When they pulled apart, Yugi had a question to ask.

“Yami?”

“Yes, Yugi?”

Yugi blushed a little, “Does this mean we are…boyfriends now?”

Yami chuckled and smiled, “It sure does. After all, the wings on the statue _did_ flap, which means we are true lovers and are meant to be together.”

Yugi smiled as well. “You’re right. We are.”

Yami looked up at the sky, noticing the sun slowly setting in the west. “It’s getting dark, we should probably head home now.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Yugi began to walk, when suddenly, he felt an arm across his back and another arm under his legs, lifting him up towards a strong chest.

Yugi blushed, “Y-Yami!”

Yami smirked. “I’ll carry you home.”

Yugi blinked, and slowly eased his head onto Yami’s chest, getting comfortable in this position.

As Yami began to walk back down the sidewalk, Yugi drifted off into his own thoughts.

‘He loves me…he really does. The statue has proven that we are true lovers.’ He sighed in contentment. ‘This is one of the happiest days of my life.’

“Yugi.” Yami said.

“Hmm?” Yugi hummed.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, the couple eventually made it back to the Game Shop, and spent the rest of the evening together. The statue has proven that they were meant to be together, and they were both satisfied with the outcome of the test. They were prepared to spend the rest of their lives together as lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzleshipping forever.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
